As regards the technique of driving the knife grids in double-lift open-shed Jacquard machines, a large variety of systems is known. However, all of them have a series of common disadvantages.
First, there is the place of mounting of the known drive systems. The latter are in fact always mounted at the bottom of the Jacquard machine, either along the front side, or along the rear side, which means that in any case ease accessibility of certain parts of the Jacquard machine becomes difficult.
An additional disadvantage of this mounting position of the known drive systems is that the drive of the knife grid has to take place by means of drive rods which push the knife grids upwards, as a result of the movement of the drive mechanism, while it is a known fact that a mechanism in which the drive rods are subjected to pressure load is less stable than a mechanism in which the drive rods are subjected to tension load.
Another disadvantage of the existing drive systems is that they all, of necessity, make use of additional auxiliary levers and drive rods, which makes these systems very complex.